


Hidden danger

by Shell007



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell007/pseuds/Shell007
Summary: Hutch is not himself and Starsky is trying to find out why.  Will he find the cause of his partner’s change of behaviour before one of them gets hurt?
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hidden danger

**Hidden danger**

**Chapter 1**

“Hutch…what’s up?” Starsky cautiously asked his partner.

“Nothing! Why is it you always think something is up?!” Hutch abruptly responded and stared at Starsky as if daring him to respond. 

As Starsky hesitated to respond, the car behind them tooted again with frustration. “Well…the lights have been changed a while and we’re not moving.” Hutch just glared at him before he looked up at the lights and drove on in deadly silence. But it was just the lack of focus with the traffic lights, something had been off with his partner for days. 

“Fancy grabbing something to eat on way home?” Starsky asked breaking the awkwardly silence. He really wanted the chance to get his partner to open up about what was going on.

“No. Just want to get home!” Hutch’s sharp response left no room for discussion.

“Okay.” Starsky looked at his troubled partner and wanted to press him to talk but knew not to. They had been on a stretch of long days and it was probably just taking its toll on him. “We’ll get them, and hopefully Dobey will let us take some days off.”

“Huh? I’ll pick you up a 6.30 sharp. Be ready.” Hutch’s response was deadly serious and a tone that Starsky was not accustomed to being on the receiving end of. Starsky really hoped that a good night of sleep was all his partner needed. He knew another day like today would push the patience of a saint and unlike what his mother thought, he knew he was no saint. 

**Chapter 2**

Hutch arrived early at Starsky’s the next morning looking drawn and even darker round his eyes than the previous day and Starsky hoped for his partner’s sake that they got the arrests today. 

As they sat watching the street, the two men they had been waiting for walked toward the apartment block. They had gone underground after the last bank robbery and this location was the only lead they had for them. 

Starsky radioed in for back up as they synchronised their watches. Starsky went round the back to the fire escape while Hutch took the front. They worked as a finely oiled engine, in tune with each other. Starsky paused outside on the back fire escape, waiting for the last few crucial seconds ensuring the timing was spot on. 

As Starsky shouted, ‘Police’ and kicked the backdoor down something hit him hard on the chest from nowhere and as he got his balance Big Barry slammed into him, hitting him hard against the heavy iron fire escape. It all happened so quickly and as he got back up the first assailant got two shots off from inside the apartment, barely missing him.

“HUUUTCH” Starsky cried out to his partner fearing the worse as he shot the man. He ran forward kicking the gun out of the man’s hand as heard Hutch kick in the front door. 

“Hutch, take over!” Starsky ran back through the apartment to the Fire escape. He could hear the back-up arriving as he caught up with Big Barry. When he got back in the apartment, he found Hutch standing, staring at the cuffed injured man facedown on the floor. Hutch didn’t even turn to him. 

“What happened?” He couldn’t see any injuries but his partner was as white as a sheet. Even when he put his supporting hand on Hutch’s shoulder, Hutch shrugged away from it. Hutch’s avoidance was painful to him and scared him. “Hutch, are you hit?” 

“I…no. No. ” Hutch stuttered out, but all he could think about was how he nearly got his best friend killed. He stepped back, away from Starsky. Just then, the back-up officers arrived helping to secure the scene with Dobey and the paramedics. Starsky took control of the situation. Hutch stood feeling dazed trying to recall if he had been hit. He could hear Starsky, but everything felt distant. He jumped when he suddenly felt Starsky’s hand touch him on his shoulder. 

“Hutch...you okay? You were miles away.” But Hutch didn’t know, he didn’t know what had happened just that he’d let his partner down. He’d recalled hearing the shots before entering the apartment. He felt the grip tighten on his shoulder and came back to the here and now.

“Hutch, it’s over. We’ve got them and the cash.” Starsky could feel Hutch slightly trembling. He wanted to get him out of there, find out what it was wrong and help him. 

“Starsky, Hutch good job!” Dobey had been there over half an hour and realised it was the first time that he had seen Hutch. “Hutch?” Dobey realised that Starsky had previously led him away from Hutch, answering on his behalf and protectively shielding him. Dobey had noticed for the last week that Hutch had been hot headed and ill-tempered, but now stood unresponsive looking like the shell of the man he knew. As Dobey walked into the kitchen, he gestured for Starsky to follow him. 

“I’ll be right back, buddy. Wait here.” Starsky reassured his partner as he left to join Dobey. Entering the kitchen, he noticed Dobey’s no-nonsense expression. “Starsky, what’s going on? What’s happened?” Dobey’s voice was soft and caring but he didn’t know the answer.

“Nothing.”

“Starsky, don’t give me that. I can see him out there and heard him yesterday. What is going on? What aren’t you telling me?” But he noticed Starsky’s baffled expression was equally concerned which worried him more. If Starsky didn’t know what was up with his partner, no one did. “Go on. Get out of here, looks like you both need the rest, but we’ll talk about this later.”

“Thanks Capt.”

**Chapter 3**

The journey didn’t take long and all attempts from Starsky to get Hutch to talk fell short. Starsky looked over towards his partner whose head was rested against the window, but couldn’t tell if he had fallen asleep or was just ignoring him. 

Hutch felt a hand on his forehead, opened his eyes and realised the car had stopped. “Hey you’re pretty clammy. I think you’re going down with something. Let’s get you inside.” 

“Oh…we’re here?” Hutch was surprise to be home already and couldn’t recall any of the journey.

“You big ‘oaf! Why didn’t you say you were ill?” Starsky helped Hutch into his apartment and took him straight into his bedroom. It hadn’t been easy as Hutch was unable to help much and he was aching from the tumble he had taken earlier. He gave Hutch two paracetamols and got him settled in bed knowing his partner wouldn’t take long to drift off to sleep.

A short while later Starsky heard Hutch thrashing about in his sleep. “Hutch, wake up.” He was burning up; Starsky quickly got a cold cloth on his partner’s forehead. Holding him gently, he spoke softly to him to comfort him until he calmed down. Once Hutch settled back down into sleep, he called the doctor, who advised him there was a 48-hour bug that was going round. All he could do was keep giving him paracetamols and keep the temperature down. Starsky phoned Dobey and arranged a few days off to look after his partner. Throughout the night Starsky stayed by Hutch’s side, constantly changing the cool cloth and calming Hutch in his sleep. 

It wasn’t until mid-morning that Hutch managed to open his eyes. “Sor…sorry, Starsk.” It was almost whispered as Starsky changed the damp cloth. 

“Ahhhh Babe, you can’t help being ill.” Starsky could see the sorrow in his partner’s eyes. 

“No, earlier.” Hutch looked away. “Didn’t ‘ave yah’ back… yah’ could have got killed.”

Starsky realised he was referring to the bust the previous day. “Hey, stop that! You always have my back, and now I have yours. You need to take these and drink this.” Starsky tilted the glass of water to Hutch’s lips. “Ma always says, feed a cold and starve a fever, and you’ve definitely got a fever.” 

Hutch kept drifting in and out of sleep throughout the day. Every time he woke, Starsky was by his side doing all he could to keep Hutch’s temperature down. It was late the following day when Hutch woke up that he was able drink without Starsky’s help. In the afternoon Hutch mentioned he was a little hungry and it wasn’t until Starsky told him that he realized that he’d been out of it for two days. But while he had been asleep nearly two days, it was clear that Starsky had hardly slept at all. Eventually Hutch managed to convince his nurse maid of a partner to let him get out of bed and sit on the couch. 

Starsky was humming away as he washed up in the kitchen. “Nothing but the best chicken soup for you. Huggy dropped the ingredients in this morning and it will be ready real soon.” Starsky confidently gave the pots a gentle stir looking rather pleased with himself. 

“Huggy was here?” Hutch was surprised that he hadn’t heard his jubilant friend.

“Yeah, yah’ know it’s no wonder you’re ill. You had no real food in this place.” Hutch couldn’t help smile and wonder what Starsky would classify as real food. But sat back hoping the soup tasted as good as it smelt, and it did. 

By early evening Hutch miraculously felt absolutely fine. It took some convincing, but later that evening he sent Starsky home to get some decent sleep in his own bed. Hutch had caught him a couple of times stretching out aches and pains from attempts of sleeping on the couch. Hutch insisted on picking his partner up in the morning for work; he could tell Starsky could do with the extra time in bed. 

**Chapter 4**

Hutch let himself into Starsky’s apartment, after he got no response at the door. “Hey, hurry up out of that shower!” 

Starsky hadn’t heard Hutch over the shower and came out with just a towel wrapped round his waist.

“What the hell happened to you?! Did you get checked over and why didn’t you tell me?” Hutch paused momentarily. “It was my fault, wasn’t it?” Hutch’s tone was a mix of anger and concern on seeing Starsky’s heavily bruised body.

Even with Hutch’s outburst, the first thing Starsky noticed was how pale his partner looked. However, he also was immediately relieved that his reaction was definitely back to normal. “It doesn’t hurt, so no reason to get it checked over, or to tell you it wasn’t your fault. There!” His response left no room for further discussion as he walked through to get dressed. 

At the station they completed their reports before going out on the road. When Hutch pulled up at Starsky’s favourite taco bar for lunch without any coaxing, Starsky knew the bruises were still playing on his mind. 

Over the next two days Hutch became increasingly irritable and it didn’t go unnoticed by others. 

Starsky had noticed people were actually avoiding Hutch and even waited for him leave his desk if they had anything for either of them. 

Just after they arrived that morning Dobey stepped out his office. “Starsky, Hutch I need you to take this domestic call immediately!”

“A domestic! Why us?” Hutch snapped back raising his voice. 

“Hutch. Drop that attitude. The suspect is Jonny Knox and you know his reputation. Now get going!” Dobey stepped forward into the office that had fallen deadly silent. 

“Come on Buddy.” Starsky said trying to prevent the situation from escalating.

“Don’t ‘come on Buddy’ to me!” But Hutch got up and headed out the door with Starsky following him. Dobey stood in the office watching them leave rubbing and shaking his head with frustration. He knew he would be speaking to both of them later to find out what was going on. 

**Chapter 5**

As they got out the car, they heard a crash and a scream from inside the small bungalow. They ran to the property, Hutch taking the front which was slightly open and Starsky going to the back.

“Police, we’re coming in!” Starsky heard Hutch shouting just as he entered, followed by two shots. He ran through the kitchen seeing Hutch standing with his gun aimed at the man who was shot in his shoulder. Starsky kicked the man’s gun on the floor towards Hutch and cuffed the man and forced him to the ground. He had already noticed the blood coming from Hutch’s forearm and the woman who was cowered in the corner of the room. “Hutch, how bad is it?” Starsky glanced over as he picked up the gun from the floor in front of his partner.

“Just a graze…but Starsky I feel…”

As Starsky stood, without warning Hutch swayed and slumped towards him. Starsky rushed forward immediately catching him in his arms. “Hutch? Come on buddy open your eyes.” But his partner was fighting to keep conscious. Starsky couldn’t see any other wounds and knew there’d only been one shot that wasn’t from Hutch’s colt. “Gotta get you help, stay awake.”

When Starsky returned, Hutch had lost consciousness. The woman just sat oblivious to them, looking with hatred at the man who would have beaten her if they hadn’t arrived.

“Hutch, wake up for me. Hutch!” Starsky noticing his partner’s heavy breathing and knew it wasn’t the bullet wound causing his condition. 

“Starssssssssssk.” Hutch slurred out as he looked up to his partner. 

“I’m here babe, help’s on it way.”

“Twooo Starskies”

“Hey, aren’t you the lucky one!” But Starsky’s hold tightened on his partner as he brushed his head against Hutch. “Think your visions not so good there, Pal.”

Back up and paramedics arrived within minutes. Starsky quickly handed over the scene to the back-up officers and within minutes left with his partner in the ambulance. 

**Chapter 6**

“Detective Starsky, I need to ask you some questions about your partner.” The doctors held a file in his hand as he stood at the end of Hutch’s bed. 

Starsky didn’t even turn to speak to the doctor, just continued to stand over Hutch watching his unconscious partner breath with the help of the oxygen mask. “What’ja need to know…Did you check, like I asked?”

“Yes, I did, and I can assure you this has nothing to do with your partner’s past exposure to the plague.” Starsky sighed with relief. “Is there anything else that you can tell me about your partner that may explain his condition?”

“Only that he recently got over a 48-hour bug. His doc said it was going round.” Just then Dobey walked into the room. 

“Cap.” Starsky’s briefly acknowledged Dobey before continuing. “He was weak with a temperature. I stayed with him and just as the doc said two days later he was fine. That was about a week ago.”

“Apart from that, has he been ill or have you noticed anything different about him lately? Anything may help.” The doctor asked grasping for clues. 

“No…Nothing.” Starsky said hesitantly, worried that the doctor didn’t seem to know what he was dealing with.

Dobey stepped forward. “Starsky, you know that’s not true. His not been himself for a few weeks.” Dobey spoke gentle but still felt his words cutting Starsky. “Everyone’s noticed it, his attitude and temper. And you’ve been on the receiving end more than most.”

“He was tired and ill. Of course, he’s been a little more irritable than usual.” Starsky’s replied defending his partner.

But the doctor seemed interested in what Dobey had said. “Would you say he was more tired than normal?” 

“The long hours did catch up with him.” Starsky said as he turned back to face his partner. 

“I’ve sent a routine blood sample for testing, but is there any chance he’s been poisoned?” The doctor asked as he looked at Hutch’s medical notes. 

“No, I’d know. We’ve been eating on the job, as and when we can.” Starsky said shrugging his head. 

“Starsky, when you stayed with him did you eat the same as him?” Dobey knew the two partners had different eating habits. 

“He was just on water and paracetamols for most of those two days. I ate and drank what he had in.” Starsky paused noticing Dobey’s reaction as if he had just given the wrong answer to the question. “Wasn’t much in. You know Hutch and his health food. Just glad he had coffee in. He drinks chamomile tea, but I haven’t been able to drink…” “Chamomile tea!”

“Starsky?” Dobey looked over to him confused. 

“Cap, remember Monica? She drugged the chamomile tea. I’ve never drank it since, but Hutch. You know he always drinks it at home!” 

Hutch stirred and immediately realised he had an oxygen mask on. “SSStarrrrrrk” Starsky gently moved Hutch’s hand from the oxygen mask. “I’m here, you’re okay. Leave it on, it’s just to get the good stuff in yah'.” Hutch mumbled a soft response to his trusted friend as he looked up. 

“You rest up, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Starsky softly assured him.

**Chapter 7**

Later that evening when Dobey returned he was relieved to see Hutch sitting up in bed and talking. He was still pale and frail, but clearly on the mend. Dobey explained that he had got some of Hutch’s chamomile tea and the police lab was testing. As they discussed their concerns the doctor entered the room. 

“Captain Dobey, detectives we’ve had the blood results back and they have found traces of a drug compound in your blood. It’s likely it was built up over some time. I believe those days you were ill gave your body a chance to recover.”

Starsky saw the alarm in his partner’s eyes. Ever since Ben Forest had abducted him, Hutch had developed a fear of any drug. Starsky gently stroked Hutch’s hand. “It’s okay, I’m here.” Hutch looked directly in his eyes knowing that Starsky knew of his deep-rooted fear. “Doc, what you gonna do?” Starsky asked. 

“The compound is easy to treat, we’ll get put him on increased fluids and flush it out his system.” The doctor reassured them all.

“Will there be any side effect?” Starsky asked with his hand now being gripped by his partner’s hand. 

“No, none at all. The compound is a mix of over the counter medications.”

“Thank you,” Starsky was full of relief as he replied to the doctor but looked at his partner.

“The lab said it extremely similar to a compound found in a number of drug related deaths about six months ago.” The doctor passed a report to captain Dobey. 

“Thank you, Doctor. I’ll get the police lab to contact them.” Dobey noticed Starsky’s look of concern increase. “When would you expect to be able to discharge him?” Dobey asked knowing both his boys hated hospitals.

“I’ll get him put on fluids immediately, he will still need to rest up and drink plenty of water for the next few days. I’d expect he could be collected and taken home midday tomorrow.”

“Collect him! No, I’m staying. Someone is trying to kill my partner and if you think for one…” 

“STARSKY! Of course you will stay. Now calm down!” Dobey said firmly.

“Sorry, just that…” Hutch laid there wishing he had the energy to tease his overprotective partner, but instead gave a grateful smile which was more than what Dobey was doing.

“No, it’s quite understandable I should have realised.” However, the doctor then made a quick exit from the room saying a nurse would return with the extra fluids shortly. 

As Dobey left he ordered them both to get some rest overnight, although doubted that Starsky would allow himself to sleep whilst on watch. 

**Chapter 8**

“Shhhh, go back to sleep.” Starsky gently whispered.

“Can’t…you’re thinking too loud. Talk to me.” Hutch softly replied. 

Starsky realised that Hutch had a tired but determined look in his eyes and doubted he would let it rest. “I was just thinking who’s behind all this.” 

“So, who’d you come up with?” Hutch knew his partner wouldn’t rest until he felt he had the answer. 

“Top of the list…Raya. The evidence with your statement will get him one hell of a sentence. He can’t get rid of the evidence, so I recon…” Starsky paused. “I recon the compound will match his drugs.” Starsky leaned back and hesitated in the chair. “They could have poisoned you. Poisoned you in your own home!”

“Starsky, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Hutch reached forward and put his hand on his partners hand to comfort him.

“But they drugged you so you’d get killed on the job. It would have looked like a… I mean on the job!” Starsky went to pull his hand away, but Hutch clasped it tighter. He could see how strained and tired his partners was. 

“It nearly got you killed because I let you down.” The realisation had hit Hutch hard as he looked at his partner.

“Hutch, it wasn’t your fault and we’re both okay.” Their eyes met for reassurance. “You need to get some sleep.” 

“So do you.” Hutch replied with a small forced smile. 

Raya had been the main drug dealer in the city for the last four years, always managing to be one step ahead of the police and dodge any convictions. They knew people around him often seemed to die in suspicious circumstances, but there was never evidence of murder. Raya was clever, anyone else would have just put a hit out on Hutch. That’s why he was top of the list, if Hutch had been killed on the job, there wouldn’t have been any links back to him. 

**Chapter 9**

Hutch woke early and was relieved to see his partner half asleep. It was talent Starsky had perfected on long stake outs. But even with him there Hutch couldn’t lose that sickening gut feeling that whilst he had been drugged, it nearly cost his partner his life. 

Hutch’s simple plan had one problem and that was convincing Starsky to go along with it. Reluctantly and after quite a debate Starsky agreed to the plan. His reasoning was that whoever planted the drugs had identified the only thing Hutch had at least once a day. The chances of a stranger doing that were way too slim. Even after just two days of not having the drug Hutch had started to feel better. Starsky was convinced that whoever was drugging Hutch, knew him.

They called Dobey who agreed to the plan. Dobey and Starsky exaggerated the extent of Hutch’s injuries to anyone who asked about him. They kept the knowledge of the drugging and their suspicions on a need to know basis. Huggy ensured a certain person, who he knew had a debt with Raya got word of Hutch’s condition. They hoped the plan would draw out Raya’s men to finish the job before the approaching court date. 

Starsky only agreed for his partner to be the bait if he were there to have his back. But they knew Raya’s men would not try anything with Starsky there. Starsky would be seen at work, on the street and visiting Hutch. Anyone that knew them would expect him to visit his partner every day if not stay there. Starsky would be seen leaving but not re-entering Hutch’s apartment later. Raya had already lost a few weeks with the drugs not working quite as expected and the next attempt on Hutch’s life wouldn’t be left to chance. 

The next day Starsky took Hutch home. Hutch acted up his injury, whilst his over protected and worried partner needed no acting for his role. It was all planned that Starsky would leave as Huggy visited for a few hours. They realised the attack would probably take place early hours in the morning. They would wait for the restaurant below Hutch’s apartment to be closed and empty before they would try anything. 

After leaving his partner, Starsky headed straight to the office to get the lab results. Dobey had told them only to discuss them directly to him or Starsky, but they weren’t available yet. Starsky made sure he was heard complaining in the station that he couldn’t get time off to help his recovering partner and he was seen out on the street. 

Early evening, Huggy went out the back to water Hutch’s plants and gave Starsky cover to get back in, unseen. Huggy left shortly after, hoping that his friends knew what they were doing. A little later Dobey phoned and confirmed that the lab had established the compound found in Hutch’s tea was a match to that found in Raya’s drugs. It confirmed their suspicions and they knew the attack would have to happen soon. 

It was a strange, they were on watch like they were on a stake out, but in Hutch’s home. The night dragged and was uneventful then Starsky left unseen in the early hours of the morning. 

**Chapter 10**

It was mid-morning as Hutch was resting when he heard the knock on the door and a familiar voice.

“Hutch you in there?” 

“Hold on” Hutch put on the arm strap and scuffed up his hair before opening his door to Joe Burton.

“Hello Joe, what brings you over?” Hutch was surprised to see the recently retired cop. “Come in, but I warn you I’m not the best of company.” Hutch gestured to his injury. 

“That’s why I thought I’d visit. Heard you’d got injured. No Starsky then?”

“No, he couldn’t get any time off. He brings food over and eats with me on his way home, but he’s not happy.”

“Oh, I can imagine. I know how tight you two are, thought he’d be staying with you.”

Hutch felt he was being overly suspicious. Anyone that knew them would have expected Starsky to have taken time off to stay with him.

“He’d like to, but it’s difficult at the moment at work. You know what it’s like.” 

“Yeah, sure do Hutch. Can’t say I miss the place. The people, yes. But not the Job and the hours. Hell no!” Joe genuinely replied. 

Joe’s visit had helped to break the day up for Hutch, but he kept to the plan and couldn’t help feeling wary of Joe. They hadn’t really had much to do with each other outside of work, but then Joe wouldn’t be the first cop to miss the force after retirement. 

It was later that evening after Starsky had sneaked back into Hutch’s apartment, that Hutch noticed his bathroom window latch was open. That’s when they knew the visit from Joe was to check on Hutch and report back on how to access the apartment. He’d obviously opened the window to make access easy for someone. Also, Joe knew that Hutch drank chamomile tea at home. It was a standing joke that getting a chance to have drink at work was a rarity that he and Starsky would end up sharing a mug of coffee on the go. Starsky always complained if Hutch had chamomile tea at work. Joe’s involvement also explained how Raya had always kept one step ahead of the police, but that was until Joe retired.

**Chapter 11**

Starsky phoned Dobey and told him about Joe’s visit and the window, but they knew it was all circumstantial. All they knew for certain was an old colleague had visited Hutch and had opened the latch on his bathroom window. But they all suspected that Joe’s visit wasn’t so innocent. None of them wanted to believe Joe was capable of being involved, but neither did they believe in coincidences. They’d all come across their fair share of dirty cops in the past. When Hutch was talking with Joe he’d kept to the plan, complaining about the pain and how the pain killers knocked him out.

They made Hutch’s bed to look like he was asleep under the covers and sat in chairs on either side of the bed. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness as they waited and listened. It was a little after 2am when they heard a slight noise out the back and then at the front. The two-prong attack didn’t surprise them. They heard someone enter the apartment through the bathroom window and go to the front door. They were in position, guns drawn and aimed at the bedroom door listening as the assailants approached the room. 

The door was slowly pushed opened and the intruders immediately shot the bed. “Police—freeze!” But as Hutch shouted, the bullets continued to fly through the air and it was clear the attackers were not about to surrender. Both the shooters fell to the ground as they got hit. Starsky jumped forward kicking their guns out of reach and cuffed them while Hutch covered him. 

“Who sent you?” Hutch barked. They knew who was behind this, but they wanted confirmation. 

Neither of the two men responded. “Talk! Who sent you?” Demanded Starsky, as he rolled one of the men onto his back. 

Clearly both men were more afraid of who sent them than they were of the police or being sent down. But as soon as they saw the face looking up at them, they recognised him and knew. They’d seen him when they were watching Raya. Hutch called it in, arranging an ambulance and then phoned Dobey. 

Dobey met them at the hospital and arranged a guard on the two attackers. They were both under aesthetic after surgery and couldn’t be questioned for a few hours. The fact that the first person had entered through the bathroom window, confirmed their suspicions of Joe’s involvement. 

Dobey sent Starsky and Hutch to pick up Joe for questioning. It had been hard enough to accept that Joe had been a dirty cop, but to set Hutch up, that was sickening. 

**Chapter 12**

Starsky slipped round the back of Joe’s property as Hutch approached the front door. 

There was no response at the door, so they announced themselves as they cautiously entered the property. Entering, they immediately saw overturned furniture and when they both got to the lounge, they found Joe’s lifeless, bloody body. 

“Seems Joe’s usefulness expired.” Starsky said looking down at Joe’s body. 

“They stopped needing him the minute he left that window open.” Hutch’s tone was flat and lacked any emotion. 

“He sold you out.” Starsky’s almost spat out the words fuel with hatred.

“I think I knew, the minute I opened the door and saw him.” As Hutch spoke, Starsky knew Hutch was not only struggling with the knowledge that Joe was a dirty cop but what had happened over the last few weeks. 

Starsky’s hatred immediately disappeared and was replace with the need to comfort his partner. “I know…I know.” Starsky put his hand on his partner’s shoulder with no words needed. Once he felt the tension in Hutch dissolve, he found the phone and called it in.

“Hutch, I’ve got his gun box.” Inside the box with the gun, Starsky found a police report book. Looking through the book, Joe had ironically kept meticulous record of all his illicit dealings and payment. The book included names, places and times with precise detail of everyone connected with Raya. The last record in the booked recorded his visit to Hutch’s and how much he thought Hutch’s life was worth. 

Hutch entered the room finding Starsky standing and staring at the book. His partner’s reaction to whatever he was reading worried him and this time it was Hutch’s touch that released the tension from his partner. 

They didn’t know if Joe had kept the records as insurance or to use for blackmailing, but they both suspected the latter. Clearly Raya had not known of the book’s existence, as the place hadn’t been searched. But the book would serve as additional evidence in the case, link Raya with Joe’s Murder and provide a number of new leads.

Later that afternoon when they returned to the station, the atmosphere was heavy with a mix of disgust and anger. The news of Joe’s betrayal to his badge and to all his police colleagues spread like wildfire. Many felt Joe had got off easy. An ex-cop in prison would have suffered far more than just serving his sentence, but others felt he got exactly what he deserved. As Starsky and Hutch finished writing up their reports, Dobey called them into his office. As the entered he put Joe’s book on his desk. They knew they had new names and locations to strike Raya’s remaining operating businesses, but it had to be well organised and kept quiet until they went in. They had no idea if Raya had replaced his police informant and they were determined to take down everything listed in that book. 

Dobey looked up at them, the previous night and the day had caught up with them. “Go home you two.” Even his tone seemed brittle. “Go home, get some rest. You’ll need it. It’s a late start tomorrow.”

Both Starsky and Hutch wanted to say something to comfort him, but they knew no words would help. They knew what he was telling them by saying it would be a late start. 

“We’ll shut it completely down…Raya won’t know what’s hit him.” Hutch said reassuring to his captain. They all knew it was little comfort knowing one of their own had betrayed them. 

“That we will, that we will.” Dobey got up and looked out his window. 

“Good night Cap.” Both Starsky and Hutch said in unison, sensing he needed to be alone with his thoughts. 

As they left, they decided to stop off at the Pits for a bite to eat. Starsky watched his partner with concern. The last few weeks had been difficult on him and he look drained. He wanted to ask Hutch what was up, but that familiar question suddenly seemed so hard to ask. The last few times Hutch’s response had been more than hostile, and he didn’t want to antagonise his fragile looking partner. 

As they sat eating, Hutch could feel Starsky’s concern and his hesitation before speaking. 

Starsky leaned back in the chair. “I can’t do this. I know this sounds stupid after the last few day’s we’ve had, but what’s up Hutch? And don’t say nothing!” 

Hutch remembered with a pain of guilt the last time his partner had asked the very same question, but when he looked in his friend’s eyes waiting for his response all he could see was concern. “I…would you.” “Could I crash at yours tonight?” Even sleeping on Starsky’s couch was more appealing than going home.

“Is that it?!” Starsky said in utter relief. “You big lummox, cause you can crash at mine.” Starsky looked up with a crooked smile. “One condition…” As he paused to think, Hutch jumped in. 

“I’ll cook us a nice big fry up in the morning, just the way you like.” Hutch took in the look of disbelief on Starsky’s face.

“Really! Really Hutch, full blown fry up. No healthy junk?!” Starsky looked round as if looking for a witness.

“Believe it not, being healthy hasn’t been too healthy for me lately.” Hutch reached over and pinched a fry off Starsky’s plate, amused with his partners delight and excitement. 

“What have I been telling you all this time?” As Starsky tucked back into his Huggy special cheeseburger with all the trimmings. 

**Chapter 13**

Within three days the Raya’s two remaining sites had all been raided. They knew they had enough evidence for Raya and everyone associated with his drug ring to be given long sentences. Some of the associates arrested had thought Raya had sold them out to get a lower sentence and as no one denied their suspicions, they sang like birds to help their own cases. 

Raya’s court hearing had been tense but he got the longest sentence possible with the help of all the new evidence and statements. 

Hutch turned to Starsky and flung his arm round his shoulder as they left the court room. He suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted off him with the sentencing over. But he could feel Starsky was still tense. “What’s up? We couldn’t have asked for a better sentence?!”

“Nothing.” A one-word response, Hutch knew something was plying Starsky’s mind.

“Come on Starsk, talk to me.”

“It’s been a long few days in court, and I’m just hungry.” But Hutch could read his partner like a book. In reality, he said how hard it was to hear what they had done to Hutch and how he needed some time with his friend, off duty before they went home. Of course, Hutch also knew, as it was a given, that Starsky was really hungry. 


End file.
